Soundless Voice
by KuroAiku
Summary: Roy had been cursed to be mute for the rest of his life, unless he finds out what the cure for the curse is. Though if he gains it back, will he be able to actually keep it? - SSB High School AU. - -Currently on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here's one fic I wrote at school and though that I would post up here. So huh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Ike, Roy, Super Smash bros or Fire Emblem.

And please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

It was another lazy afternoon in the Smash High School. Students were chilling in the cool halls, avoiding the strangling heat of the classrooms. Even the teachers were in the halls, talking to students or simply to one of their co-workers. A proof that summer was to die for. But there was one student that didn't seem to mind the killing heat. Wearing his usual uniform (collared shirt with polo and jeans), he made his way down the halls, carrying his book under his arm. Hearing whispers from the students who watched him, he simply ignored them, not interested about their opinions. Until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Roy. Don't you think it's too hot to wear your uniform?" The voice, it was Marth's. Mister '_Fabulou_s' as everyone called him. Roy simply stood there, silent, just replying with a light shake from his head. He didn't even turn back to see Marth's face that he guessed that his friend simply rolled his eyes. The usual after a negative reply. The red-head turned around and raised a brow, watching the bluenette cross his arms over his chest. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be mute because of that accident." Marth muttered, earning a frown from the smaller boy standing in front of him. Roy rolled his eyes before making a motion to ask Marth if he wanted him dead. "Roy, please. I don t want you dead either. It just.. It s difficult to talk to you now.. You just speak sign language or write what you want to say.." the bluenette sighed, leaning against the locker next to him.

"I miss the time where you would yell at me or Link when you were pissed. You just don't even show us that you are angry anymore, you just keep it for yourself and I don't find it good." Roy looked down for a moment, letting his shoulders fall a little before he raised his head, his eyes looking at Marth's face. Since he kept all his anger and rage inside of him, he had become less and less like he used to. He was getting pissed off and angry faster than you could say '_Boo_' . A simple tap on the shoulder and you would get a death glare from the redhead.

"Whenever you are angry, you can show us. We'll try to help you with what made you like that." Marth smiled lightly, hoping that Roy would understand that he deeply cared for him. They were both interrupted as the speakers announced the arrival of a new student and that they invited people to come and meet him. "Oh! Let's go!" The prince chirped out, grabbing Roy's arm and quickly dragging him toward the front doors, where some students were going.

As they arrived, they were surprised by how the new student looked like. Blue hair, tall with a strong build and piercing deep sea blue eyes, he was quite that tough guy type. Marth had let go of Roy's wrist before he made his way forward through the students, earning a stare from the redhead. Looking around, he suddenly spotted Link, his other best friend. Quickly making his way to him and pulling on the Hylian's sleeve to get his attention, he motioned over at Marth, a desperate look on his face. "Wait, Marth's going forward to meet him? He's crazy!" The blonde said, looking over to where Marth was.

Ah, too late. He was already talking with him. Roy clenched his fists, that was one of the moments he hated being one of the shortest students. Link sighed, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Calm down, he'll be alright." Link whispered, attempting to calm Roy's anger. The smaller boy let out a silent hiss before letting his fists go as he leaned his head onto the elf's arm.

* * *

As all the students left the school, Roy unlocked his locker and slid his books in it, looking at the photo that was hanging on the back of the door. Silently sighing, he took out his jacket and closed the door, locking it once again before turning around and making a face to face with Marth's chest. Looking up to glare at him, he noticed that both Link and the new student were behind him. He backed away lightly, raising a brow slowly in confusion. "I searched you in the whole school! Why did you get your locker moved here ?!" Marth hissed, his face a few inches from Roy's. The Ginger simply glared at him before walking away, putting on his jacket. He jolted as he was pulled backwards with the collar of his jacket. "I know you're mute but at least make a sign or something to answer me!" Roy really wanted to punch him but simply did nothing except frowning a little.

"You know that if he doesn't want to answer, it's his choice, not yours." Roy smirked lightly. For a new student, he didn't seem to take Marth's side for once. The prince let go of Roy before he crossed his arms on his chest. The taller bluenette walked over to be in front of the redhead, looking down at him. "Judging by what I saw and heard, you must be Roy. The name's Ike." Ike held a hand up toward Roy, who simply blinked before taking it and shaking it. He gave a light nod before smiling, glad that the new student wasn't that menacing because of the impression his looks had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two ~

Short chapter because I kind of got lazy and had to cut it ahah.

I still don't own what was mentioned into Chapter 1.

And forgive my mistakes again.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since he had met with Ike. He enjoyed his company a lot and was happy to know that the bluenette lived in the same building that he was. Though that it's been at least a few days that he started to have a weird feeling, like an attraction toward his new friend.

Roy sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had to admit that yes, he had a crush on Ike. How? He didn't know. He just went with it. Sighing silently, he turned on his side to look at the clock. Three in the morning, he forgot to sleep again. '_I should stop thinking too much I just worry everyone when I fall asleep in class._.' the ginger thought, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing a faint noise coming from the front door. Could it be Ike? He doubted it. Silently raising himself from his bed, he reached up at his wall, taking the handle of a sword that was hanging above his bed.

Making his way through the darkness of his apartment he stopped suddenly, noticing that his door was forced open. The red-head didn't have time to move that he was grabbed from behind, an arm wrapping around his neck and a hand forcing him to drop his sword before pulling his arm behind his back. Roy struggled against who had grabbed him but soon jolted as he felt something slide lightly against his cheek. Something cold and sharp.. Just like a knife. "Move or struggle.. And say good bye to your pretty face.." A voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down the ginger's spine. Instead of doing something, he simply squeezed his eyes shut, until he felt something hit the back of his head, sending him on the floor before he passed out.

* * *

He slowly came back to reality as he felt a hand touch his forehead, making him jolt lightly before trying to turn his head away but felt another hand holding his face straight. "Calm down, it's done, he's gone, you're safe now.." That voice, it was Ike's voice. Opening his eyes weakly, Roy tried to focus onto the blurred blue that was in his vision. "Shhh, don't force yourself. I called school to tell them the situation. They give us a few days off so you can be back on foot when we'll go back." Hearing Ike's voice was comforting for him. Blinking a few times to get his vision right, he looked over at Ike before glancing up, seeing that his sword was put back in place. Roy hissed at the sudden pain coming from the back of his head, sitting up out of a sudden. "Hey! Careful! You got hit pretty hard on the back of your head! Here, don't move.." Ike said before holding an ice pack on the region where the ginger had been hit, earning a silent grumble from the red-head. Shifting lightly, Ike pulled him in his lap, still holding the ice pack with one hand and wrapping his free arm around the smaller boy's waist.

Roy's cheeks slowly turned light pink. He didn't mind it, but, it was just all of a sudden, he couldn't help himself. He shivered as he felt the bluenette's hot breath faintly touch his ears, making his face turn even redder. "Is something wrong ?" The older male asked, tilting his head a little to the right. The redhead gave a small shake of his head, closing his eyes as he felt the pain go away before yawning lightly, earning a chuckle from the blue haired man. "I guess I'll let you sleep huh?" Ike whispered, smiling a little before taking the ice pack away from Roy's head. Roy protested silently, his fingers lightly gripping on Ike's sleeve and pulled at it weakly, making the older male raise an eyebrow.

"What?" the bluenette asked, a bit concerned. The redhead slowly motioned toward the writting board laying on the table next to his bed before making a writting motion, as in he needed to write something. Nodding slowly, Ike reached over to the table, lifting the small white board before pulling it over. He handed it to the smaller boy before he simply watched him take the marker, open it then scribble a few words onto the board. His eyes widened as he read what Roy wanted, a smile growing back onto his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter, sorry. I'll try to fix that with the upcoming ones!

* * *

Shifting lightly as he was rouse from his sleep, he yawned, rubbing his eyes lightly before stretching. Blinking a few times to gain focus, he looked around until his eyes met with Ike's sleeping face. Roy smiled lightly before shifting again, moving away from the comfortable arms of the bluenette. Passing his hand in his hair, he got out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen. The redhead's stomach growled softly as he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. Shrugging, he took out the milk and closed to door as he moved away from the fridge.

Grabbing a box of honey flavoured cereals and a bowl, he processed at making himself some breakfast. Roy sighed silently, reaching out to grab a spoon before slightly jolting as he felt something lay against the back of his head. "Good afternoon..~" The voice behind murmured happily. The redhead turned around, spoon in hand, and raised a brow at Ike, who simply smiled sheepishly. Seeing that the smaller boy was still confused about the sudden care, the bluenette sighed before simply wrapping his arms around Roy, who blinked before giving him a stare.

"I suppose I owe you an explication of why I'm so caring toward you?" were the only words that escaped his lips before he felt the redhead's eyes meet his own. "How about I show you instead?" Ike murmured, keeping his smile on his lips. Noticing the light blush on the other's cheeks, he chuckled softly, whispering a quick something to him before pulling him closer. The smaller boy felt his blush becoming more obvious and simply nodded before swallowing his embarrassment as he closed his eyes, wondering how the taller male would show him. Though he soon silently gasped as he felt something warm pressing itself against his lips softly. Judging by how it felt, it wasn't an object but Ike's lips. Wait, Ike was kissing him? His face turning way redder, he accidently dropped the spoon he was holding and soon brought his hands on each side of the blunette.s face. Bringing his face closer, the ginger shyly kissed him back, giving up hiding his emotions.

Ike gave out a sheepish smile as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Roy's. The redhead opened his eyes before blinking a few times, still not believing what just had happened. "This.. Isn t a dream Right.." his eyes widened lightly. Did he just talk? Did he finally got it back and the spell he had been victim of broke? Gasping quietly, he covered his mouth, unable to find his words and instead looked up at the bluenette. Ike blinked, surprised by what had happened. Marth was right, Roy did have a hidden soft spot for him. Though as soon as he heard the smaller boy's voice, he couldn't help himself but move his head to kiss the ginger's forehead before hugging him closer. "I-Ike.. I can talk..! I can talk!" Roy exclaimed out, not even caring about the tears that had formed themselves at the corner of his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut, a soft sob escaped his lips before he hid his face against Ike's shirt, finally letting himself cry quietly for once, after all he went through to get his voice back. "Shhh.." The bluenette whispered sweet nothings as he passed his hand in red locks.

Not that he wasn't happy that Roy could talk again, he just couldn't tolerate seeing him cry. Roy sniffed lightly, slowly calming down. Raising his head away from the other's shirt, he rubbed his eyes lightly before looking back up at Ike's face, blinking a few times due to the light. "I-I'll never thank you enough.." The ginger murmured, smiling softly before leaning his head up, giving the taller male a quick but light kiss on the lips.


End file.
